Soviet Union
The Soviet Union (Russian: Советский Союз, Sovetsky Soyuz), officially the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or USSR (Russian: Сою́з Сове́тских Социалисти́ческих Респу́блик, Soyúz Sovyétskih Socialistícheskih Respúblik, СССР, SSSR), was a constitutionally socialist state that existed in Europe And Asia between 1922 and 1991. The Soviet Union formed when the Bolsheviks, a Marxist party led by Vladimir Lenin, attempted to overthrow Tsar Nicholas II and institute a communal state. The ensuing Russian Civil War between the Red Bolshevik Army and the Tsarist White Army led to the nation withdrawing from the First World War and the eventual establishment of the Soviet Union. After Lenin's death, he was succeeded by Joseph Stalin, who consolidated his power and turned the country into a totalitarian regime. The Soviet Union existed as a single-party state ruled by the Communist Party from its foundation until 1990. A union which eventually included 15 subnational Soviet republics, the Soviet state was structured under a highly-centralized government and economy. In June 1941, Nazi Germany and its allies invaded the Soviet Union, breaking the non-aggression pact, which the latter had signed in 1939. After four years of brutal warfare, the Soviet Union emerged victorious as one of the world's two superpowers, the other being the United States. In the late 1980s, the last Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev tried to reform the state with his policies of perestroika, a system of limited free enterprise, and glasnost, the restoration of free press. However, these policies led to the unintentional weakening oft he Soviet Union, which formally dissolved in December 1991. It should be noted that using the gentilice Russians is wrong, firstly for historical reasons, and secondly, the Soviet Union was at the time comprised of another 14 Republics. This would be akin to the United States abusing the word America, which refers to a continent. In Downfall Universe The Soviet Union is the arch-nemesis of Nazi Germany, with whom they are at war. The main leader of the Soviet Union during the Downfall Parodies is Joseph Stalin. Since they have reached Berlin, the Soviets present the greatest threat to the bunker inhabitants' existence. The Soviet Union is the main setting of Stalin Parodies. In Parody Universe As with the actual movie, the Soviet Union is in war with Hitler and the Nazis. They still pose a major threat that Hitler seems to ignore. It is actually declared as a main law that however, that it's a must to drink at least 30 gallons of vodka daily, which causes the soldiers to be useless, thus giving Dolfy and his crew a chance at winning, which is almost always botched by Steiner or one of Fegelein's antics. Gallery MSK Collage 2015.png|Moscow, the capital. 397px-Joseph_Stalin.jpg|Stalin, the second and most infamous leader of the Soviet Union. Khrushchev.jpg|Nikita Khrushchev. Vladimir Lenin.jpg|Vladimir Lenin, the leader of the Revolution of 1917 and the first leader of the Soviet Union. Bolsheviks in Red Square.jpg|Bolsheviks marching in Red Square, Moscow. Soviets in Berlin.jpg|The Soviets in Berlin. Soviets on the Streets.jpg|Soviets as seen in Downfall. Soviets in the bunker.jpg|Female Soviet soldiers seen in the bunker in Downfall. Soviet women.jpg|Soviet women, close-up. vodka.jpg|The most common soviet thing, VODKA. Category:Locations Category:Factions Category:Countries Category:Stalin Parodies Category:Russia